Deadliest Sin
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo promised to never hurt Edo, and decided that anyone who DID would automatically die. But what happens when the reason for Edo's pain...is himself? Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster! ANGST! Abuse-fic. Please read warnings.


Title: "Deadliest Sin"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), and implied Hell Kaiser x Ryo (Dark!Zane x Zane, I guess.

Genre: Angst, drama, and romance.

A/N: Another darkish abuse fic!! XD Oh man, these are so fun to write. And I actually think I have a skill for writing tortured characters. x3 But whoaaa, this is my very first abuse fic that doesn't involve Shou as the victim!! XDD How's that for different? This time it's gonna be Edo being tortured and Ryo has emotional torture. x3 Nyaaah, how fun. I really hope you guys like this one, because I'm trying to go for a different writing style than I usually use to switch things up a bit. And before you read this please note that I do **NOT** in any way hate Edo Phoenix!! I LOVE the kid; he's one of my favorite characters because he's so bitchy and cute. So yeah, just keep that in mind while reading this story.

Warnings: This story contains **YAOI** (BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!! It also contains cursing, abuse, violence, and mentions of RAPE!! If any of these things bother you, please do not read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, so quit askin' already.

* * *

_He was underneath me, bruises on his face and neck, marks on his wrists. __Again and again he begged me to stop, screamed out my name, told me that he didn't understand...but I just continued. It was what I wanted, I wanted HIM. I wasn't going to stop just because of a few tears shed, and a few cries of help. No...I was going to make Edo mine physically, mentally and spiritually. No one else would be allowed to claim him. He was forever going to belong to me._

Ryo trailed his hand on the cheek of the smaller boy's face. On his cheek was a small purple blotch, ruining his perfection, a bruise that showed evidence of what had happened a few hours ago. The way Edo looked now...so peaceful and comfortable...wrapped in the clean white sheets of the bed, it was a complete paradox of earlier. Though the room was now quiet, the screams, yells, and cries of pain were still echoing off of the four walls. Ryo couldn't get that voice out of his head...hearing the sound of Edo being _tortured_ being abused physically and mentally...knowing that the strain on his young heart was growing worse with each and every thing that Ryo did...Ryo could not erase these images. He couldn't rid himself of the picture that was now permanently tattooed in his heart and mind.

"_Ryo!! Stop it, please!! This isn't you!! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He screamed to me. His sapphire eyes were glaring up at me, but there was no hatred in that beautiful deep blue. Instead, just confusion mixed with the tears of pain. "But Edo-chan..." I cooed softly into his ear, "This IS me...this is your Ryo...there's nothing to be afraid of...don't you trust me?" I never heard my voice sound so manipulative before. I felt my stomach churn and I felt so completely sick at hearing it, but I couldn't get myself to stop. When did stealing Edo's innocence turn into such an obsession to me? When did I become this animal?_

"You did the right thing." Whispered a voice, causing Ryo to look up, there was no one there but Ryo knew that he wasn't crazy. He knew exactly what it was; it was the darkness in his heart, the darkness that he was unable to control no matter how hard he tried. Ryo clenched his fists, "The right thing!? Did you see what I fucking did to Edo?! I hurt him...I made him believe in me and then..." Ryo heard the voice chuckle, a sound that made Ryo shiver at how sinister this darkness was. "But it's what you wanted...remember...you did it on your own...you had the power to stop...I never _made_ you do anything..."

_With one hand I had Edo's arms pinned above his head, holding his wrists together tightly. I felt his hands moving underneath me as he desperately tried to break free, and it just made me hold onto him even tighter. His skin was beginning to feel hot under my hand from all the moving. All the friction between my hand and his wrists, his unblemished skin was becoming red and I thought it was a delicious sight to see his struggle. How sick was I? Since when? I bit down onto his neck again, tasting his essence mixed with the slight hint of blood as my teeth just barely broke his skin. Edo cried out again loudly, once again in pain of course, and all I did was nibble on the spot, leaving yet another mark. Knowing for myself that Edo was mine, wasn't enough. I wanted physical proof. I wanted to look at the boy a few days later and remember what exactly had happened. I wanted to look at him a few days later and know that he STILL belonged to me. He was still my possession; never to be let a stray no matter how much time went by. That's what I wanted, at least...didn't I? _

"Did...did I really do this on my own...?" Ryo was well aware that if anyone was to walk into the room right now, they would think that the ex-pro league duelist had completely lost every speck of normality that he ever had. Ryo knew that Hell Kaiser was in the room with him though he couldn't be seen, but no one else would've been able to hear him or see him. Ryo was so sure of what he was hearing but at the same time, he wouldn't have been surprised if the fact was that he DID lose it. After what he did...he just wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was more than possible that he was no longer mentally healthy. He was a danger to himself and a danger to those around him. He was a danger to the people that he trusted and the people that trusted him...he had hurt the person he loved.

_My hands groped, touched and rubbed almost every inch of Edo's body, earning gasps and even moans from the smaller teen. His body would occasionally squirm underneath me which made me smile at how adorable it was. Sometimes the movements would be a struggle for freedom, and the other times were just his body's natural way of trying to fight off and accept the natural feelings of pleasure. But even as the heat increased between Edo's legs, even as a bulge formed through the fabric, each and every one of Edo's cries were laced with the words "stop!" and "no more!" and "don't!". How tortured was Edo right now? His mind saying no, his heart being confused and his body shouting yes? Why couldn't I get myself to focus on that? Why didn't I care? _

"E-Edo..." Ryo whispered to himself feeling tears forming in his sea-blue eyes. "I-I..." He looked down as the shadows from his hair covered his face and his hand came up to cover his eyes. Ryo never cried. He'd never show this weakness, especially with the danger of someone seeing him. But what did any of that matter now? His whole world had just completely fallen apart, had completely shattered at his own hands. If anyone ever hurt Edo...if anyone even LOOKED at the boy wrongly, Ryo would want to hurt them, _kill_ them even for trying to touch his precious love. But what was he supposed to do now? When HE was the one that hurt Edo? There was no one to blame but himself. He couldn't even yell and threaten Hell Kaiser when HIS own hands were the ones that caressed Edo's untouched body. Suicide almost crossed his mind, but for the thing he did death seemed to be too good. If anything he deserved to live forever with his sin on his mind, to suffer in the hell fire and writhe in agony as he paid the ultimate price.

_It wasn't long before Edo's clothes were removed and I was positioned at Edo's virgin entrance. Edo looked desperate now, tears streaming down his face, as he looked up at me, his eyes piercing into my soul, his expression broken. "P-please..." He whispered to me, "D-don't do this...R-Ryo-kun..." His voice was shaking with obvious fear and in all my time of knowing him I had never seen Edo like this before. Edo was in no way submissive. He wouldn't take shit from anyone, and being helpless wasn't ever in his plans. To see him like this and to know that I was the one causing it...and to have the slightest sensation from deep within me that made me almost LIKE it...was a feeling I could never explain. Without a word, no moves to stop, no whispers of love and comfort, I pushed myself hard into the tight hotness of Edo's virgin body. I moaned; the feeling was unbelievable. I heard Edo scream from underneath me, with shouts of how it hurt and how he wanted me to stop. I ignored them all, too overcome with my own pleasure to stop or to even care. I slid myself all the way in before pulling out slightly only to begin to thrust into him again and again, fast and hard, and shaking the smaller teen's body with each and every powerful blow._

"Crying over something that you shouldn't even regret..." Said Hell Kaiser, his voice as sadistic as ever. "Aren't you pathetic...? You should be proud; you just got laid by that little slut!! You always wanted him, didn't you? And lucky you...you got to take a virgin. He wasn't making any moves to let you do it so you had every right to just take him by force." Ryo didn't look up, he could barely even move. Sex wasn't what he wanted. Sure, he _did_ eventually want to complete he and Edo's promise of love to each other, but he wasn't about to do that until EDO wanted it. But what he did earlier...was that really how he felt? He took Edo; he forced him and didn't think twice. Had these been his true motives all along?

_I heard Edo's screams of pain each and every time I pounded myself into him. I knew it must've hurt. That was pretty much obvious. It always hurt on your first time, and the amount of pain depended on the one penetrating. Edo's body was significantly smaller than mine, so to thrust into him like this was guaranteed to be painful. But with time his screams changed to cries of pleasure and desire. But Edo was still shouting no, the tears in his eyes were still tears of heartbreak without anything else. But his body was beginning to like it, that's all I cared about. I began to thrust into him even harder, hitting into his sensitive spot with the head of my arousal, hoping to hear him cry for more._

Suddenly arms wrapped around Ryo from behind. It caused Ryo to remove his hand from his face and open his eyes, which were now blurred with tears. No one was officially there, and if anyone was to see they would still see Ryo alone with a sleeping Edo on the bed. But Ryo felt the presence of someone behind him and knew that he was in fact, actually there. Hell Kaiser held him and pressed his lips against Ryo's neck, giving Ryo the strangest sensation of feeling someone but not actually _seeing_ them, a feeling that Ryo was no where near used to. "Ryo..." Hell Kaiser whispered, "Edo's yours...you did nothing wrong...why can't you understand that...? I lead you into it...I told you it was right...I only do what's best for you, don't I? I help you...I'd never hurt my other half...what happened earlier was _meant_ to happen. Ryo...you did the right thing."

_My hand moved downwards and grabbed onto Edo's shaft as it moved up and down rapidly in time with my thrusts. My other hand was still pinning Edo's wrists down, to keep any and every attempt of freedom away from him. Though I knew it was no use anyway. Edo was a strong person, but his strength could not match against mine, just my size alone was enough to keep him down. "R-RYO!!" I heard his shout as his head threw back against the pillows. I'll never forget the intensity of his scream as he came, the hot white fluid coating my hand. With a few more thrusts I was spent as well and I released my own pent-up tension inside of the boy, filling him. As I pulled out and lay beside him, we both panted, the room filled with an anxious quiet, nothing to be heard other than our rapid breaths. Edo then looked up to me, the obvious strain of emotional damage shown on his beautiful face. "W-why...? R-Ryo-kun...I-I thought...it was more than that..." For the first time since I had started, something had broken through and my heart nearly stopped. "E-Edo...I-I'm...I'm sorry...t-that wasn't...!!" Edo's eyes closed shortly after, falling asleep on the bed and I could do nothing but just stare. I realized what I had just done._

This sequence of events played in Ryo's mind countless times as he said nothing, feeling nothing but stinging in his heart and the coldness of Hell Kaiser holding him against his firm chest. He couldn't take anymore. Pulling out of Hell Kaiser's grip, Ryo stood, looking back at Edo one last time. "...I love you..." He whispered, feeling as though those words meant nothing right now. Leaning down, he kissed Edo lightly on the lips and though he felt like it was just in his mind, he was almost certain that Edo had kissed back. Without another glance or another sound of remorse or regret, Ryo began to walk in the direction of the door.

A slight breeze came beside Ryo as Hell Kaiser rushed to his side. "Where are you going? Don't you want to watch your little pet wake up?" The darkness asked. Ryo didn't look at the direction that the voice was coming from and instead placed his hand on the doorknob. "I could never make up for what I did..." Ryo said, not even wanting to try to put the blame on his other half. "I can't stand to see Edo wake up. I don't deserve to even be in his presence. If I did it once, I'll do it again. _You_ should know that better than anyone, Hell Kaiser." Hell Kaiser stopped for a second and then smirked, "So this is really goodbye? You're really never going to see him again?"

Ryo began to turn the doorknob, "If that's what'll keep Edo from getting hurt...then I guess so." Hell Kaiser nearly laughed and then slowly vanished from sight. But his voice was still heard, speaking through Ryo's already tainted mind. "Then I guess the next time you'll see him will be in hell..."

_As Edo passed out I took care of him the best I could. I put lotion on his wrists that had been held so tightly and even on his back and shoulders where horrible carpet burn was beginning to form. I dressed him in a big t-shirt and fixed him in a much more comfortable position. I tucked him in, I held him for a few moments, and I kissed him everywhere I could. It wouldn't make up for what I did, but at least I could say that I did SOMETHING good this whole time though I knew very well that it wasn't near enough. His body was so tarnished now, I had marked him in the ultimate way and I couldn't even say that it was what we both had wanted. At this point I wasn't even sure if it was really what I had wanted, either._

_The only thing that I was certain of was that I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve his love and I needed to stay as far away from him as possible to avoid this fate from happening again. I could pray for Edo's happiness, I could hope that someone could love him enough to lead him to forget about all of this. I could do all of this but it wouldn't take away my OWN fate. I had committed the deadliest sin; the sin of betrayal._

-END-


End file.
